


Dating Isn't Easy

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Compatibility, Enochlophobia, F/M, Fluff, Introvert Castiel, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Online Dating, Sweet, introvert Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has had a lot of trouble dating in recent years and more than anything he wants to find a mate and settle down like his brother Sam has done.  That's a little hard to do when he's not very social and has anxiety in crowded spaces.  It's hard to meet your future mate when most of your time is spent in your own house, so he decides to give online dating a try.  That's where he meets a wonderful Omega named Cas who meets all of the criteria he's looking for in a potential mate.  After months of talking, they decide it's time to finally meet.  Will they be as compatible in person as they are online though?  That's the question that remains to be seen, and of all the places to choose for their first meeting, why did Cas choose a crowded farmer's market?  Dean has to try not to have an anxiety attack before he even gets to meet the gorgeous Omega in person.





	Dating Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give you all a longer fic for this one. The word for this one was "Crowded". I have been brainstorming a lot with **XHaruka17X** for these, and she came up with this idea. I ran with it. I love how it came out. I hope you all do as well. Enjoy!
> 
> **Enochlophobia** is an excessive fear of crowds.

**Day Three~**

**Crowded~**

Dean waited until Sam had gone home before he pulled his laptop out and brought up the dating website he’d sighed up for almost a year earlier.  He didn’t want his brother to know about it because Sam wouldn’t understand.  To him, as a shifter, finding a mate had been a simple task.  He’d simply returned to their ancestral pack lands where he’d met his mate Eileen who was visiting from another pack.  That had been four years ago.  They were mated before that first winter had settled over the land and their first pup came the following summer.  Things like that just came easier for his little brother than they did for Dean, and that meant in certain matters, like finding a mate, Sam just didn’t understand.  So he’d long ago stopped talking to him about such matters. 

 

There was nothing wrong with dating sites.  Sure, the statistics were low for actually finding a mate on one, but it was worth a try.  He’d met a few people on it and through casual conversation he’d slowly managed to weed out the ones he knew didn’t have potential as a possible mate.  Now he was down to one, an Omega named Cas.  With the site loaded, the first thing he did was pull up Cas’ profile so he could look at the man’s pictures.  He was gorgeous, with a headful of dark, wild hair and bright blue eyes.  No one in Dean’s pack had blue eyes and he loved the idea of possibly having pups with the Omega’s stunning good looks.  The man seemed very sweet and they had a lot in common, including the fact that they were both pretty much homebodies, preferring the safety and comfort of home and the familiarity of their pack to the busy outside world. 

 

He smiled when he saw the green icon that indicated Cas was online.  A message popped up a second later.

 

**Cas:**   Hello Dean.  How was your day?

 

**Dean:**   It was busy.  I went to work, then when I got home my brother was here.  So we hung out for a while.  He just went home.  I’m going to be an uncle again.  Their third pup is due this winter.

 

**Cas:** What wonderful news!  I’m so happy for them!  They must be thrilled. 

 

**Dean:**   They are.  I’m happy too.  I love having more pups to spoil.

 

**Cas:**   You still want pups though, right?

 

**Dean:**   I would like my own.  I think about what it would be like to raise my pups up in pack traditions, but mostly I want a mate to share my life with.  That’s a bit more important.

 

**Cas:**   That’s why we’re both on this site, right?  Meeting people in person on our own is difficult.  We’ve been talking for close to a year now.  It’s been eight months now, to be exact.  I’ve come to care very much about you and I think it’s time we take things beyond just talking on the internet every night.  If we’re ever going to know just how truly compatible we are, we need to meet in person.  If you don’t like my scent or you think I’m too weird, as I am so often told that I am, it will hurt very much, but I’d rather know now, before I fall any harder for you than I already have.  So I would like to find a time where we can meet.  The sooner the better.

 

Dean’s heart leapt into his throat.  He’d been both dreading and eagerly anticipating this moment.  More than anything he wanted to meet Cas.  There was no chance he’d find him weird.  He loved the Omega’s quirky sense of humor and his sarcasm was something the Alpha had come to truly enjoy.  All that stood between them now was scent compatibility, and he had to believe they’d like one another’s scents too.  Cas was everything he’d ever wanted in a mate.  There was no way he wanted to lose him.  Choosing his words carefully, he typed his response.

 

**Dean:**   You’re right.  I’m crazy about you and it’s time we meet in person.  If we’re scent compatible though, I’ll tell you this right now, I’m not going to want to let you go.  Are you ready for that?  To be my mate?  Because I’m more than ready.

 

**Cas:**   Dean, I’ve been ready.  We will meet this Saturday.  I know just the place.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They made plans to meet at the farmer’s market downtown on Saturday morning and Dean had eagerly agreed, not realizing it would be a crowded place.  He hated crowds and the moment he’d arrived, he was on edge.  His heart was pounding and his blood was roaring in his ears as he saw the hundreds of other people shopping.  There were people everywhere and as he tried to weave his way towards the spot Cas had designated as their meeting point, he tried not to let his anxiety get the best of him.  He was a wolf built for the forests, where the quiet and wide, open spaces could surround him, not the city where thousands of people crammed themselves together in a single area, like fries in a box.  Every person that bumped him, he had to resist the urge to growl and snap at them.  Meeting in a public place made sense for the first time though.  He could be a serial killer, preying on innocent Omegas, but how would Cas know that?  This was to keep him safe, and Dean respected that. 

 

He spotted the vendor with all of the plants that Cas had told him about and made his way over.  The Omega loved gardening and this was his favorite spot at the entire market.  As he drew closer, Dean spotted a familiar head of dark hair.  His heart beat faster when he made out Cas’ strong jawline and full lips in profile as he examined some tomato plants.

 

“Hey, Cas.”  He couldn’t help the wide smile on his lips when he greeted the man in person for the first time, or the way his stomach did a complete flip when those blue eyes lifted and looked straight into his own green ones.  Cas smiled back.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“What are you thinking of buying?”  Dean nodded towards the plants Cas was already holding.

 

“Oh, some strawberries, chives, mint, and rosemary.  I’d like some larger tomatoes though, for sandwiches.  Something flavorful.” 

 

Dean read the tags on the tomatoes before lifting up one.  “This one’s good.  Huge fruit, great flavor.  I have a dozen plants growing in my garden right now.”

 

Cas eyed the plant for a moment before looking at him again.  “Do I need to buy it then?”

 

Dean set the plant back on the table.  “I seriously hope not.”

 

Cas beamed at him.  “You haven’t even scented me properly yet.”

 

“Well, I think we should take that around the corner to the much less crowded coffee shop.  Or we can be subtle about it as we walk around here.”  Dean was hoping Cas would just say yes to right here, right now.

 

“I’m too eager, if I’m being honest.”  Cas set all of the little pots he’d been holding down on the counter in front of the register.  When the total was given, Dean whipped out his card and paid before Cas got a chance to even reach for his wallet.

 

“This going to be a theme?”  Cas asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, but I know you love gardening, and I wanted to do something special for our first real date.  It’s not much, but later, I’ll buy you dinner.” 

 

Cas relaxed, smiling again as he took the two bags with his new plants.  Dean offered his hand and he happily slipped his into it.

 

“Where shall we go now?”

 

“Well, I’m not crazy about crowded places.  This market makes my skin itch with how many people there, but if you want to look around some more, I’m ok with that.”  Dean stuck close to Cas’ side as they stepped back out into the main aisle.

 

“Oh, I hate crowds too but I deal with them here just for the chance to get items from local farms.  I’d like some honey, and then we can go, ok?”

 

Dean nodded and let Cas guide him a few booths further down where there was a lady with a very large display with all of the honey she sold.  She had jars of all sizes and Dean purchased one for himself too.  He knew he planned to take Cas as his mate no matter what, so extra honey wasn’t going to hurt anyone, especially if they both liked it.  Once they left the market, he breathed a little easier.  Cas stopped at a little blue car around the corner and stuck his key in the trunk, opening it and placing his bags inside.  After closing it, he turned to face Dean.

 

“I can smell you a bit now that we’re away from hundreds of other people, but it’s not enough.  Please, may I scent you properly?”  He was almost pleading, it was sweet, but Dean was just as desperate. 

 

“Honey, you know you can.”  Dean pulled back the edge of his tee shirt and tilted his head, giving the Omega open permission which he immediately took.  He felt sparks of arousal curling through him at the press of Cas’ body against his own as the man wrapped his arms around him and pressed his nose to his throat.  Cas breathed in deeply and let out a very satisfied groan.

 

“Oh, you smell like heaven…”

 

Dean was pleased to hear that.  He knew that if he smelled good to Cas, chances were excellent that Cas would smell just as good to him.  He ran his free hand up the Omega’s arm to his neck where he rubbed his thumb lightly against his scent glands.

 

“My turn.”

 

Cas pulled back and eagerly unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt to give Dean access to his throat.  The Alpha wasted no time in leaning in to scent him.  It was like smelling summertime itself, magnified.  He breathed deeply, sighing with contentment at how wonderful the man smelled.

 

“Cas, you smell amazing.”  He nuzzled against the Omega’s throat, not caring that they were doing this out in public where anybody passing by could see. 

 

“So…you want me as your mate?”  Cas was looking at him with huge blue eyes full of hope and Dean couldn’t help but smile.  He’d gone on the dating site expecting it to be a complete bust but it hadn’t been.

 

“Yes, I want you as my mate.  You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a mate.”

 

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear you say that, because…I-I love you, Dean.  I’m not sure when exactly it happened, but I fell in love with you.  I was so scared that you’d come here today and not like me in person, or hate my scent.  I almost worried myself sick over it, but I needed to know that we were compatible in all ways possible.  I’m not getting any younger, and I want to mate and start a family of my own.”  Cas played with the front of Dean’s tee shirt as he poured his heart out, but every word he said just made the Alpha fall for him even more.

 

“Cas, I love you too.  You kept telling me that people think you’re weird or they don’t get your sense of humor or whatever, but I think you’re perfect just as you are.  Plus you’re absolutely gorgeous.  You’re literally everything I’ve ever wanted in a mate.  Why don’t we head back to my house, so you can get a feel for it?  See where home will be.  If you don’t like it, we can move.”  Dean felt exhilarated but at the same time there was a sense of calm that came over him like nothing he’d ever felt before.  It was if all of the pieces of his life were finally clicking together the way he’d always wanted. 

 

“I would like that.  Why don’t we drop my car off at my place, then we’ll take your car back to your house?  I could maybe bring the new plants with?”  Cas looked up at him, hope and love filling his gaze.  Dean nodded before leaning in and kissing him softly.  It was a perfect first kiss.

 

“I’m parked a few blocks away, so I’ll go get my car and meet you back here.  You can’t miss me, I drive a ’67 black Chevy Impala.” 

 

“Oh, that sounds like a beautiful car.”  Cas said.  Dean smiled wide.

 

“She’s gorgeous.  I’ll be back in five, then you can lead the way.”

 

Cas leaned against the trunk and watched him go.  Dean tried not to look like he was hurrying, even though he was, and as soon as he reached his car, he slid in behind the wheel and got her started.  Less than a minute later he was pulling up to where Cas was parked.  The Omega’s eyes looked over the car approvingly before he slid behind the wheel of his own car, and then he was pulling out, leading the way towards his place.

 

Dean knew Cas had an apartment, and that he had a rooftop garden.  He thought his house and his huge backyard might make his new mate very happy.  There would be plenty of room for gardening, for pups to play, but also for them to enjoy summer afternoons just lounging around doing nothing at all if that was what they wanted.  The house was big too, with space to add on if need be.  Now he just had to break the news to Sam and Eileen.  She would be happy for him but his brother could be judgmental as hell when he wanted to be, and finding out that Dean had met Cas on a dating sight would not go over well.  He had no intentions of lying though.  Why should he?  Cas was amazing, he was just shy.  He understood why he’d had problems finding a mate before now, and Cas understood why he’d had trouble finding a mate too.  By nature wolves were social creatures, and they happened to be ones that weren’t.  But that worked in both of their favor because they were kindred spirits.  Sam would eventually come around. 

 

Cas invited Dean inside and took a few minutes to pack a bag.  He wasn’t sure when he’d be back.  Dean found plants in the kitchen window and boxed those up to bring with too.  Then they were back out at the Impala, placing everything carefully in the trunk, including the newly purchased plants.  The drive to Dean’s house wasn’t long and as he pulled into the driveway he chanced a glance over at the Omega to see what he thought.  Cas’ eyes were wide as he took everything in, from the house itself to the carefully maintained flower beds under the windows to the rose bushes along the fence line. 

 

“This is beautiful.”

 

“Wait until you see the inside.”  Dean took all of Cas’ bags and the box of the plants from the back seat and he went up to open the front door.

 

“Well…welcome home.”  Dean blushed and looked shyly at Cas as he stepped aside to let him in. 

 

“This is lovely.  You have very nice taste.”  Cas commented as he looked around.

 

“You’re welcome to change anything you don’t like.  Except my superhero stuff.  I’ll move it if you want, but I won’t get rid of it.”  The house had an open floor and Dean set the box of herbs and the bag with the new plants down on the island in the kitchen while Cas walked around the living room, investigating everything.

 

“We talked about your collections.  I like the same things.  I have things I could add.  Posters and some other things I have collected.”  Cas smiled softly as he looked at some pictures on the mantle.  “Is this your family?”

 

“Yeah, my mom, dad, my brother Sam and me when we were pups, and the other pics are my brother and his mate, or their pups.”  Dean brought the bag with Cas’ clothes into the living room and set it on the couch. 

 

“They’re adorable.  How old are they?”

 

“Shane is three and Dylan is two.  They’re hoping for a little girl this time.”  Dean replied.

 

“Does the fireplace work?”  Cas asked.  He was thinking of romantic evenings in the winter spent curled up in front of a fire.  Dean smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure does.”

 

“I like the idea of curling up in the winter and watching movies while a fire is blazing.  I’ve seen it in movies but I’ve never had that.”  Cas stepped away from the fireplace and let Dean wrap him up in his arms.  The whole house smelled like the Alpha and he loved the man’s scent. 

 

“Come on, I’ll show you the rest of the house.” 

 

Dean took him on a tour of the first floor, and then took him out to the back yard, letting him take his time admiring the gardens.  After they were back inside, he led Cas upstairs and showed him around the second floor.

 

“I really love this house.  It’s perfect.”  Cas declared as they stood in the master bedroom.  He was looking at the bed with a mixture of interest and shyness. 

 

“Do you think you could be happy here?”  Dean asked as he pulled him back into his arms.  After years of being alone and then only being able to talk to Cas online, he couldn’t get enough of holding him close.

 

“Where I’m at doesn’t matter, just that I’m with you, and I know I can be happy with you.”  Cas replied.  That was possibly the best thing Dean had ever heard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was reading over a file when the doorbell rang.  He hurried to answer it before the pups were roused from their nap.  Eileen had just gotten them to go to sleep.  To his surprise, his brother was on the other side of the door.

 

“Dean, hey, I didn’t know you were coming over.”  They hugged and he stepped back to let him in, but Dean held back.

 

“Uh, I didn’t come alone.” Dean held out a hand to someone just out of Sam’s line of sight, and then a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes was being drawn into the house with him.

 

“Who’s this?”  Sam asked.

 

“My mate, Cas.  Cas, this is my brother, Sam.”

 

Sam stared at his brother hard.  “Your _what?_ ” 

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him close.  He could sense how nervous his mate was.  Since bonding they were very much in tune with how each other felt, and they were still adjusting to how intense that could be at times.

 

“You heard me.  Cas is my mate.  It’s not new, I just wasn’t talking about it with anyone.  He’s amazing and I know you guys will get along.  Cas is an avid reader, loves a lot of the same books that you do.  Same documentaries too.”  Dean said.  Sam shook his head, still trying to absorb what he was saying.

 

“But…you mated?  I didn’t even know you were dating anyone.  How did you even meet?”

 

Dean glanced at his mate, sensing as well as smelling the burst of nervousness Cas felt at the question.

 

“Well, Cas and I met on a dating site.”

 

Sam gaped at them for a moment.  “Seriously?”

 

“Yes, we both had trouble meeting suitable mates.  Neither of us are fond of visiting crowded places.  I work from home, which makes meeting quality Alphas difficult, and Dean is even more reclusive than I am, so he wasn’t meeting any Omegas at all.  I was on the website for two years before I met him.  We talked for a year before we agreed to meet, but by then I was already in love with him, and he was in love with me.  When I met him, I knew he was the one.  He felt the same.  We’ve been living together now for a month, mated since the day we met, and I couldn’t be happier.  I do not regret choosing Dean as my Alpha, and he does not regret choosing me either.  He has explained to me your skepticism on dating websites and trust me, we both had similar views as well.  Neither of us expected to find our future mate on one.  It was an act of desperation that drove me to sign up.  After a series of bad relationships where I was insulted and berated because I was unable to socialize the way the Alphas I was dating wanted me to, I knew I needed to find someone with similar wants and needs as me.  I have found that in Dean.  He won’t force me to attend obnoxious Christmas parties, company picnics and concerts, and in return I promise to never drag him to the farmer’s market again.”  Cas held his head high as he addressed Sam.  He would defend his and Dean’s relationship 100%.

 

“I didn’t mind the market _that_ much.  They had honey.”  Dean murmured.

 

“We can always go earlier too, when there are less people.”  Cas brushed his fingers through his Alpha’s hair, feeling pleased when Dean smiled happily.

 

“Alright, that I can do.”

 

“I didn’t think dating sites actually worked.”  Sam said.

 

“Statistically, the chances are low,”  Cas admitted.  “But I knew what I wanted, and Dean did as well.  We had to weed through a lot of what we didn’t want to find one another.  Once we started talking though, I knew I liked him very much, and that we had the potential to be compatible.  I was right too.”  He looked at Dean and smiled.  “Do you want to tell him our news?”

 

Dean was beaming wide when he looked at his brother.  “We’re expecting our first pup.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped again.  “Wow, I’m a little in shock here.  Happy, but in shock.  Congratulations, guys.”

 

His mate Eileen happened to come down the stairs just then and tilted her head in question when she saw the man with Dean.  Sam rapidly signed to her everything his brother had just sprung on him.  Her eyes widened and then she was throwing herself at Dean, hugging him tight.

 

“I’m so happy for you!”  She kissed his cheek and then moved over to Cas.  Her smile was warm and friendly.  “Welcome to the family.”

 

“Thank you.”  He told her.  She hugged him too before stepping back to stand next to Sam.

 

“I didn’t want to spring that kind of news over the phone, so we came to tell you in person.  Plus I wanted you to actually meet Cas, so you could see how awesome he is in person.”  Dean grinned at how adorable his mate was when he blushed at the compliment.

 

“Will you stay for lunch?  So we can talk and get to know him better?”  Eileen asked.

 

“Sure, we haven’t eaten yet.”  Dean looked at Cas who nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m not sure how much I can actually hold down, but I’d love to stay and at least attempt to eat.”

 

Eileen laughed as she ushered everyone into the kitchen.  “I know what you mean.  Morning sickness is terrible, but it gets better.  Usually.  Tell me everything about you.  What is Cas short for?  And what do you do for a living?  How do you like the house?”

 

Dean laughed at each question Eileen threw at him and when he looked over at his brother he saw Sam had a fond smile on his face as well.  His brother might have had doubts about him seeking out his mate on a dating sight, but in the end, it worked out perfectly.  He was happy, in love, and was about to start the life he’d always dreamed of.  No more wishing he could have what Sam had.  Now he’d have it all too.  Sam and Eileen were going to absolutely love Cas, he just knew it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
